


Laced experiences

by HikariYumi



Series: MCU KinkBingo Vol. 2 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Consent, D/s elements, Dom Phil Coulson, Dom/sub, Gentle Dom Phil Coulson, Kink Negotiation, Lace, Lace Panties, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Phil Coulson teaches a shibari course, Relationship Negotiation, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shibari, Sub Clint Barton, Subspace, implied bad past relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariYumi/pseuds/HikariYumi
Summary: Finally the day of the first scene has come. But first there are important negotiations and... purple lace panties.





	Laced experiences

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome back.
> 
> Important things first: this most likely makes more sense if you’ve read the earlier instalments.
> 
> To be honest here, when I planned this as a three part series for the last MCUKinkbingo, I intended to use the square “BDSM: safe, sane, consensual” for this. But since I’ve taken way too long and the new round has already started I’ve switches to the square “lace”.  
> I actually googled men lingerie for this.. I have no idea about that stuff.
> 
> I’m not quite happy with this fanfic.. but well.. I’ve fought with it for so long, I’ve decided to just put it online.  
> Also.. I might add a few more works into this verse as well... who knows.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you have a bit fun!  
> ~Hikari
> 
> This work isn’t beta read since I’ve drowned my poor beta in stuff... oops.

MCU KinkBingo Lace

Laced experiences  
“Do you want something to drink as well, Clint?”  
Phil craned his neck to get a better look at Clint from where he stood in the kitchen. It caught the man a bit off guard so he fidgeted awkwardly for a long moment.

“Uh, maybe some water?”  
Phil smiled at him and his head disappeared from the doorway. Nothing had happened yet, but Clints stomach still was in knots.  
It was ridiculous, really.  
After all the two of them had shared a few texts over the course of the week, talked a bit about their experiences with shibari and their jobs. Clint got to know Phils schedule and had jokingly said that he could see himself attending a few more classes.

He wasn’t sure why he was surprised when Phil told him he would feel honoured but he wouldn’t mind showing Clint whatever he was interested in in private as well. With most other people that would’ve been a lewd suggestion, an excuse to engage in some sexy time. But not with Phil, he seemed content to just share knowledge without any double intention.

Maybe that was why Clint was so thrown off the loop, he just wasn’t used to this kind of behaviour.  
He was sure Natasha would have an opinion on this topic, but after he had called her for the second time in the middle of the night about a message he’d received from Phil, she’d ignored him. But Clint really couldn’t blame her, after all she’d to suffer through his nervousness everyday at lunchtime.

“There you go.”  
Phil returned to the table with two glasses, both of them filled up with iced water. Interestingly the other man apparently also passed up the opportunity to get himself a drink.  
“I don’t drink before or during a scene, at least not until I’m throughly accustomed with my partner. And even then it’s more of a rare occurrence.”

Clint nodded and wrapped his fingers around the cold glass. It felt good to have something to hold onto.  
Really, he hadn’t been this awkward in years, in _ages_. It was embarrassing.

“I see. That’s good I guess. I rarely drink at all, my drug is caffeine.”  
Clint pried his eyes away from the tabletop and felt like a pubertal middle schooler. Not that he’d ever been one, a middle schooler, not pubertal that is.

He sat down across from him, looking as calm and collected as the other two times they’ve met, Phil was even wearing a suit again. It shouldn’t be as hot as it was, suit-people tended to be very boring, but on Phil it just worked for some reason.

“So, how do we do this?”  
Eager to return to familiar ground, Clint changed the topic to the elephant in the room. His last scene - not counting the shibari lesson of course - had been quite some time ago, having jitters was unavoidable.

“Mh” Phil seemed to ponder his question for a second before returning his attention to Clint. Those eyes pierced through him, seemed to search for something, until he smiled again.  
“I thought we could talk through a few more things and if we feel up to it start with a light scene tonight?”

Clint had remembered the other man’s suggestion about the negotiations last weekend and used some of his sleepless nights to ponder that matter.  
“That sounds good.”

Rewarded with another smile he took a sip and let Phil lead the conversation. Maybe it was a dom thing, but the other man seemed to have a natural ability to stir to the right topics.

“In the café you told me that you might not be able to engage in some areas of a scene, but never became more specific than that. Perhaps you could explain it to me a bit better so I can plan accordingly and assure that it is enjoyable for both of us?”

Phil was so punctilious it didn’t stop to amaze him, even though it was slightly unsettling.

“I think I’ve gained some more hard-limits in the last few years, but I’m not sure about everything. My last scene had been not long after I’ve been discharged.”  
The other man nodded in understanding but didn’t interrupt.  
“But I guess leaving me bound somewhere for some time alone might not be that good anymore. I mean, of course you can go for a bit, a few minutes I won’t freak out about that, but well...”

Clint let his sentence trail off, uncertain where he wanted to go with it.  
“Of course not. I didn’t plan to leave you alone at any part of the scene. Especially not without talking to you about it first.”  
Phils eyes had regained that edge Clint had seen before but hadn’t deciphered yet.  
“Well then, that’s the biggest thing I guess. I’m not too much a fan of watersports or humiliation but other than that I’m good.”

Phil let out an agreeing hum gaze wandering into the distance.  
“I see, that won’t be a problem. In case you are into consensual non-consent, I’m afraid I am not able to give you that. In case you haven’t noticed yet, consent is undebatable with me.”  
Clint was quick to assure the other man that this wasn’t anything he was particularly interested in as well. Because he really wasn’t. He’d been in a lot of dangerous situations where people tried to kill him or harm him in other ways, Clint really didn’t need that in his sex-life as well.

There was a lull in conversation after that, Clint felt at a loss for words and Phil seemed to be caught up in his own thoughts.  
Eventually the other man looked up again and asked: “What is your opinion on lingerie?”

Of all the questions Clint had anticipated, that one hasn’t been under it.  
“I never really thought about that? But it surely looks good on girls? At least in those magazines?”  
The reply made Phil smile for some reason and even without context Clint felt himself shift in his seat.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve clarified that. What is your opinion on wearing lace lingerie yourself?”  
Clint blinked and felt a flush rising up in his cheeks. There was no way to maintain his work-pokerface, not when his mind immediately presented him the mental image of himself in obscure clothing.  
“If- if you’re into that, it’s fine with me. I don’t think I need it but um, it doesn’t bother me either.”

“I see. If you notice later on that it isn’t for you, we can always exclude that from the scene. Other than that, how do you feel about impact play?”  
Clint has had a few dominants who enjoyed smaller beatings and he’d come around to enjoy it. Bigger things, more brutal endeavours were not really his cup of tea. Again, he’d had that more than enough on his job.

“Spanking with paddles or with the riding crop on my tights are quite nice. So I would say I like minor impact play.”

It seemed as if Phil was running through a mental checklist, marking off item for item. After that there followed questions about safewords, possible trigger words and eventually the possibility of sexual aspects.  
Clint did his best to be honest, even admitted that he might have some triggers he couldn’t name but in case they would stumble upon one he would safeword. 

“Are you interested in scening tonight or would you prefer to just have some dinner with me before going home?”  
That was the big question. Of course Clint wanted to slip down into the nice state that he hadn’t been able to enjoy in a while. Back in the shibari class it had been so close, the subspace already in reach, but he hadn’t been allowed to give in. That could be different tonight.  
On the other hand Clint had been nervous enough meeting up with Phil at all, maybe it wasn’t wise to quickly dismiss that uneasiness.

During the last call Natasha had taken during the week, she’d told him to run the second he stopped feeling good. And if he wouldn’t and let Phil walk over him, she would know and not only punish the man but Clint as well for his idiocy.  
That was why Clint loved her so much.

Clint didn’t feel like running, he didn’t even feel bad. He was just worried and a bit out of his depth. That was normal, happened to everyone, he was fine.

“We’re not jumping into any heavy scenes tonight, Clint. That being said I would need more time to set something like that up anyway. I thought I might use some of the rope techniques from class on you, maybe test out how you feel about lingerie. If things are going good we could try out a light spanking.”

The man was still the epitome of calm, demanding nothing, not yet. And even afterwards it would be nothing that Clint wouldn’t be willing to give.  
Phil still felt safe.

“Nothing more, Clint. I promise.”

“Sounds good to me.”

~

Clints hands were shaking when he tried to step into the lacey thing some people would call panties. It felt more like wearing cobwebs which just happened to be coloured in some places, than actual fabric.

The flimsy thing was incredibly light, made out of purple and black strings, sitting snugly around his waist. It didn’t scratch and was actually more comfortable that he thought them to be, but Clint still failed to see appeal in them.

When he finally tugged the piece of lingerie into place and looked up he was greeted with the most casual appearance of Phil Coulson he’d ever encountered. While Clint was getting ready the other man had lost his tie and opened the first two buttons of his impeccable dress shirt.  
As tiny as this change would be for normal human beings, with Phil it felt like he was the one being half naked.

Not blind to Clints staring, the man’s eyes roamed over the exposed skin himself. They lingered on his chest, flat but defined and his further down to the obscure lace. It made Clint feel uncharacteristically insecure but he blamed his mindset that had already started to switch into submissive.

Of course he knew that he was in good shape, even now. Clints new job was just as demanding as the military and he spend a lot evenings in the neighbourhood gym, sometimes with and sometimes without Natasha.  
Even though, Clint worried if Phil would approve of his appearance.

“How do you feel, Clint?”  
Despite him having a few centimetres on Phil, the other man displayed enough easy dominance to look way taller.  
“Good, sir. It’s not uncomfortable.”

The honorific slipped into Clints speech without much of a conscious thought. They’d talked about that earlier, but he hadn’t thought it would come out this easy with a stranger.

Phil smiled warmly at him and nodded in satisfaction.  
“Then let us begin” he said, most likely aware that Clint himself had already started with the scene. “What’s your safeword?”

Clint always had problems picking one of those, he was not creative enough to think of something unique enough to not accidentally use it during a scene and familiar enough to not confuse it. Eventually, when he had counted days for this day, Clint had decided to keep it simple.

“Natasha.”  
Either his friend would slap Clint for using her name or congratulate him, he wasn’t quite sure. But if he was being very honest with himself, something he preferred not to be in a lot of cases, he knew that if he needed an out ‘Natasha’ was the most likely thing to come over his lips anyway. After all it wouldn’t be the first time.

Actually Clint had pondered using his friends former Codename from work first, making it less weird to say during a scene but had decided against it. Like this, Phil was also aware whom the safeword was referencing, an unspoken reminder that Clint wasn’t alone.  
Well, maybe his jitters really had gone overboard with him at this point. Who knew.  
Well, Natasha knew.

“Very good.”

Phil stepped a bit closer, coming now into reach, but Clint kept his arms down. He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to touch as long as he wasn’t bound, but had forgot to ask beforehand.  
So instead Clint stood still when the other man’s warm and firm hands settled on his shoulders. Phil let his hands roam down from there, fingers trailing over the exposed skin of his chest and back. In some way it was as if Clint was mapped out, as if Phil was taking stock of his body, intimately getting to know it blind.  
The thought was unsettling in a not too negative way.

“They look as good on you as I imagined. Thank you for putting them on for me, Clint.”  
The praise and honest enjoyment in Phils voice was enough to make his face grow hot. Honestly, the fact that his dominant was pleased by that, was doing more for Clint than the thing itself.

Phils fingers had reached the lace covering his stiffening cock, stroking lightly over the purple material, but not slipping underneath. He didn’t need to, really, the fabric was thin enough that it felt not that much different. It was really weird.

Phil spend a minute or so just reverently caressing Clints skin, but again never attempting to pull the last remaining piece of clothing away.  
He would’ve been allowed to, though, they’ve talked about the sexual aspect after all. Both of them had agreed to include intercourse of any kind into the scene of they deemed it fitting.  
Still, eventually Phil just backed off again, leaving Clint trembling slightly in unmet anticipation.

“If you would kneel, I’ll start with tying your arms together.”

Clint swallowed hard while he lowered himself down without hesitation. His head automatically lowered, eyes fell again onto the lace.  
He didn’t need to be promoted to raise his arms in front of him, which was met with Phils approving humm.

Like he’d been back at the shibari class Clint was enthralled by the other man’s swift fingers. Phil didn’t rush the knot, he was eerily calm, but every motion showed his long experience. Just like that Clint felt himself drift a bit, feeling safe and content just kneeling there, waiting.

Clint recognised the technique as the one he’d tried on Natasha himself two weeks ago, but of course it was way tidier than his own handiwork.  
Another few loops later the rope had transformed into two sturdy cuffs, connected with each other and the rest of the rope hanging underneath. 

“Is it to tight?”  
Even when Clint shook his head in disagreement, Phil checked his work himself over once more before declaring it finished.

After another long appraising look running up and down Clints body, the man seemed to decide to differ from his previous plan.  
Clint swallowed, uneasiness clawing back into the pot of his stomach when he noticed the change.

“Would you mind terribly if I would use a different tie on your legs? We haven’t had it in class and it is a bit more elaborate than the other one.”  
Phils eyes were darker than they had been when they had started the scene, but the calm honesty was still shining through.  
The recognition reassured Clint, his head slowing down from where the nervousness had make it spring into action again. He felt his shoulder sag a bit in relief before he gave his answer.

Phil stayed quiet for a bit, warm hand placed gently on Clints tanned shoulder, squeezing it lightly.  
“Alright then. Everything else stays the same of course, I just thought this tie could turn out to be nicer for both of us.”  
That Phil took the time to explain his motives earned him another big star in Clint’s books, he felt weirdly cared for.

The young man was guided down into a lying position, hands up over his head.  
A shiver wrecked down Clints body when the unrelenting feeling of being exposed hit him full time. 

Before Phil turned his attention to his legs though, he looped the rest of the rope between the cuffs around somewhere. Clint couldn’t see it from this angle, but when he was finished everything was neat and tidy looking.

“Now Clint, could you bend your knees for me? Just like that, a little bit more? That’s it, thank you.”

The man blushed slightly under the tender administration and words, a sure sign that his headspace was becoming deeper.  
Phil started again with wrapping the soft rope around his ankle like a cuff but then proceeded to tie his leg in its current position with it.  
It was a very weird feeling to be suspended in such a more unnatural stance, while not uncomfortable per se.

Clint found himself relaxing against the carpet, letting go of the need to watch Phils every move and instead just let himself feel.  
With every loop he welcomed a bit more of the contentment that came from the experience of being held like this. Oh, how he’d missed that.

“Still good?”  
Clint mumbled something affirmative and blinked his eyes open again. The other man had finished his work but was still crouching between his legs. Interestingly they were both bound individually, not joined as his wrists were.

“ ‘ts comfy.”  
The skin around Phils eyes crinkled happily.  
“I’m glad, but if something changes tell me immediately. It’s a relatively safe tie, but I’m not willing to take any chances.”

Clint relaxed again, sighing softly as Phils hands once more explore his body. This time he started with his legs, stroking lightly in between the ropes, letting out little words of praise every now and then.  
For the first time in a long while, Clint was truly at peace.

“I really hope you’ll let me see you in those panties again, Clint, because you look stunning in them.”  
Phil urged him to open his eyes again, inspecting his own mid-section without rush. Clint blushed a bit again, when he was greeted with the sight of his cock straining against the delicate fabric.

Enthralled by the way the lace complimented Clint's erection, making it look darker and bigger than usual, he swallowed.  
“That’s what I think as well.” Phil mumbled and carefully placed his hand directly onto Clints crotch for the first time.

He couldn’t help but moan at the sudden contact. The broad hands felt cooler now, but still only teased on top of the panties.

~

“Please...” the young man whispered eventually.  
Phils eyes flickered up to his face, head tilted in question.  
“What is it Clint, what do you want me to do?”  
His cheeks were burning and lower lip swollen from where Clint must’ve bitten it at some point he couldn’t recall.  
“Touch me... Touch me better, sir. Please.”

Clint couldn’t see Phils reaction to his words, he was too busy keeping still and not straining against the ropes. How could Phil do that? His raging erection had nearly freed itself from the lace on it’s own at this point, but the other man still managed to avoid touching him directly.  
“As you wish.”

And then Clint screamed.

~

Slowly, thoughts retuned to Clint and the hammering inside his chest subsided as well.  
As he came down from the bliss that had pulled him under, Clint blinked his eyes open again. The first thing he saw was Phil whose gaze was drilling into him. There was an aura of satisfaction around him and Clint concluded that he must’ve gotten enough out of this as well.

“Welcome back Clint, how are you feeling?”  
“Heavy... sleepy.”  
And as a more coherent afterthought: “Warm. Thank you.”

Amusement laced Phils voice when he explained that he would untie Clint now and that he could relax a bit.  
Part of Clint didn’t really want to be freed yet, especially his bound legs soothed the constantly stressed core he denied to acknowledge.

Apparently he’d let out some disgruntled noise, since the other man chuckled lightly as he started to open the delicate knots.  
Too soon Clint was free of the ropes, body still to languid and too heavy to move.

While Phil went on to rub some blood back into the places where they had been tied together, Clint started to take stock of himself.  
Naturally, his eyes caught sight of his messy mid section nearly immediately. He was certain, if he would be less high from endorphins Clint would feel pretty ashamed of the white-stained lace panties.

They looked even more ridiculous like this, pressed underneath his now flaccid cock from the earlier ministrations, a flimsy little thing.  
And the worst was that Clint for some reason thought it intriguing. He’d anticipated a little spanking for this evening additionally to some nice bondage, but it turned out that wearing lace panties have held enough appeal on their own.

Clint felt like he should be embarrassed by this realisation. But that was actually quite complicated when gently touched by a man who appeared just as content as he himself.

“Let’s get you cleaned up and then in bed, I can’t believe we did this whole thing on the floor instead.” Phil shook his head in laughter.  
“You can rest a bit and I’ll stay with you. Will Natasha come and pick you up later?”

Why did Phil have to be so considerate and _nice_? It made Clint feel all happy and weird.  
“Yeah, she told me to send her a text afterwards.”

Both of them had decided that Clint wouldn’t stay overnight after this first scene, no matter how much of a good person was. Instead Natasha would bring a lint with her home and make sure he would be okay through the night.  
Clint couldn’t say how much he appreciated his friend.

“I’m glad to hear that. If you would be open for it, I would like to talk about the scene before you go.”  
Clint mumbled his agreement before cuddling down into the cool pillows of the bed.

“Thank you for tonight, Clint. It was amazing, you were amazing.”


End file.
